Lost in Reality
by ListeningToTheSilence
Summary: They stood there in the middle of the diner where the whole world could see. He held her close, but he could not offer her any words of comfort for those words he speaks would not be true. Regina closed her eyes and for this moment in her life, she allowed the world to see who she really was, a young woman who only wanted to love and to be loved in return. AU


**Lost in Reality**

* * *

Regina sat alone in the far corner of the diner, drinking a hot cup of coffee. She stared at her hands, mindlessly fumbling with her fingers and occasionally; she'd turn her head and sneak a subtle glance across the diner to the recently reunited happy couple enjoying their meal.

The Charmings sat on a booth a little away from her, trying to give Regina some space, but failing as they kept trying to watch her from a distance. Baby Neal cooed from his stroller and Snow immediately grinned. She glanced at Regina and then to her baby boy. She bit the insides of her cheek, contemplating whether to approach Regina or not, seeing how her last attempt had ended. Regina had managed to isolate herself for the first couple of days after the return of Marian, denying any company from anyone. When Snow tried to approach her the first time, a door slammed right at her face.

She took a deep breath before walking towards Regina, slipping into the seat opposite to her.

"What do you want?" Regina asked bluntly, taking a sip from her coffee.

Snow took a minute, gazed around the room trying to find something to talk about. Her eyes wandered to her husband and daughter making funny faces to the baby in the stroller. "I wanted to say thank you."

Regina placed the cup back to the table, and tipped her head a little to the side in confusion.

Snow glanced at her baby and back to Regina. "You're present for Neal. The protection spell." She thought back to the many times her children were put in danger and slightly flinched when she recalled the time her son was taken away minutes after his birth just like Emma. "I'm so grateful-"

Regina halted her from continuing on further, "You're welcome," she paused, and waited for Snow's eyes to focus on hers, "but I'd really prefer to be left alone right now."

"Tell me how you feel, maybe it'd help," Snow encouraged. She knew Regina would immediately reject her, but she had to try. They may have been enemies once, but she was not about to leave Regina behind. "It's not good to bottle everything up."

Regina waited for Snow to finish, gazing into her half emptied cup of coffee. She slowly allowed her eyes to wander from the cup to Snow's concerned eyes. "Go back to your family, Snow."

Snow sighed, but nodded. She didn't want to force Regina, but she knew one day she will have to get Regina to talk to her.

The bell chimed announcing Henry's presence. Upon seeing his mother, he instantly moved towards her table. "Mom."

Regina smiles to him, and pulls him in for a hug. "I told you I'd be here."

A wave of relief flooded through Henry's entire being. He didn't know what to do after the incident with Marian. His mother locked herself in the mansion and refused to leave the house. He remembered how utterly terrified he felt. Not because he thought his mother would hurt herself or turn back to the Evil Queen, but because in his eyes, his mom was undefeatable. She was the Queen, the Mayor, and his Mom, and she was always the person he looked up to, the one who'd chase away the monsters, who'd protect him from a storm. However when he saw how distraught his mother was, his whole world shook.

Henry was helpless when it came to consoling his mother. It was always his mother comforting him, and so he made it his mission to help his mom. Every day he'd ask her to meet him at Granny's after school, but when he rushed into the Diner, he was only met with Emma and Snow. It was only recently had he seen her out of the house.

Henry went back and forth from Regina and the baby settled in the stroller. Regina would smile at the fascination Henry held towards his newborn uncle.

The bell chimed again and no one looked up until they heard one of the dwarves yell out. "It's the Snow Queen!"

All eyes fell on the woman who supposedly could wield both sources of ice and snow, and the diner fell into an awkward silence.

She sauntered into the Diner, smirking. "Warm welcome indeed." She gazed at every member in the Diner until it reached to the stroller set besides Snow.

"Don't come any closer," Charming warned, standing in front of the stroller.

She didn't respond as she noticed a light purple hue surrounding the baby. "A protection spell?" She gritted her teeth, realizing how much more difficult it was, now that a protection spell was secured around the child.

"You're not getting anywhere near him," Emma said, holding a stance similar to Charming's.

"You didn't put that there." She said, cocking her head to the side. She scrutinized every member, noting that most of them had no magical abilities. "That leaves you," She said, eyes landing on an older brunette. "The Evil Queen."

The Snow Queen waved her hand and all members of the Diner stood frozen in place, except for Regina and the baby. "Take the spell off," she demanded of the Evil Queen.

"Or what?" She asked, standing closer to the baby.

A smirk made its way across her features. "Or I make this very painful for you."

Regina glared at her, but stood still.

"It's your choice." She flexed her finger and small ice particles circled around Regina's head and made its way back to the Snow Queen. She hovered her hands over the small particles and with a quick flick of both her hands, the door of the Diner opened, allowing snow and ice inside. The ice molded its way into a specific shape, growing taller till it reached a little over the Snow Queen's height.

Regina stood dumbstruck as she recognized the ice statue that stood beside the Snow Queen. She led out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Daniel."

"I can make him real," the Snow Queen spoke slowly; making sure Regina heard every word that left her mouth, "if you remove the protection spell."

"You can't." Regina said, holding onto the handle of the stroller. "It's not real."

"It's only a matter of perception." The Snow Queen touched the ice statue and instantly, color painted the statue. His skin colored peach, his eyes colored blue, his hair colored a dark brown, and his clothes colored silver.

"Regina?"

Regina forced her eyes. It was his voice, but it couldn't be.

"You can have him if you remove the spell and give me the child."

His confusion evident in his tone, "What's going on?"

His voice distracted her from thinking properly. She knew it was not really him, but his face and his voice told her otherwise. She thought of the baby in the stroller next to her and of Henry, but Daniel's confused voice kept distracting her from her thoughts. Her eyes remained closed, "Make it stop." `

"I'm not controlling the words he's saying, dear. I don't even know him," she paused, "the control is in your head."

Her eyes flickers open and her eyes wanders to Daniel, standing before her, confused.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked.

Regina's gaze left his, and wandered to the little baby in the stroller. She lets her eyes linger on to the baby boy before gazing at his parent who stood frozen, but tears made their way down their cheeks, helpless in the circumstance.

"Give me some time." She said, looking back to the Snow Queen.

The Snow Queen glanced at the clock and shook her head, "I'll give you ten minutes." She took a step forward, trying to intimidate Regina further, "No more than that."

Regina nodded in understanding, and then in a cloud of white smoke, the Snow Queen disappeared, with only the wisps of white smoke as a telltale sign she was there.

The people remained frozen, leaving the Diner deadly silent. Regina gripped the handle of the stroller tightly, as she felt all the old feelings resurface.

"Regina what's going on?" He asked, still confused as to what had happened moments ago.

She remained silent. Regina wanted, more than anything, to run to him and hold him close but she knew he wasn't real. He was not real.

Daniel ran a hand through his hair and decided to use a simpler approach. He looked around and noticed how every one just stood still. "So can everyone hear us?"

"Probably," she replied. Regina didn't know what to feel seeing Daniel in front of her, tears already made its way down her cheek.

Daniel saw the tears and decided to change the topic, to distract her somehow. He tried to remember the last thing in his mind, but it was only a blur. The only clear and vivid memory was of them running away. "Did we make it out? Did you run away from your mother? From the King?"

Regina closed her eyes as the memory forced its way into her mind, recalling that specific day where her life was to start anew, but had only resulted in being the most painful day of her life. "No," She opened her eyes and looked at him, "We didn't make it."

"Oh." He waited a moment to allow the information to sink in. "So you married the King?"

"Yes." She replied, willing herself to speak more, but the lump that was rising in her throat stopped her from doing so.

Daniel tries to take a step forward but realized he couldn't. He looked down to his feet and noticed that the only area where he could step had to contain snow. "I'm not real." He said, more of a statement than a question.

"No." She shook her head, "you're not real."

Their conversation was broken when they heard baby Neal coo. Her eyes darted to the baby in the stroller and when he didn't make another sound, she turned back to Daniel.

"Is that the child that she wants?" Daniel asked, noting how Regina had immediately turned to the baby when he made the quiet sound.

"Yes." She said, "If I give her this child, you could live." Regina knew that Daniel wasn't real; that he was made of ice, and that the conversation is made up of her own consciousness.

"You won't do it." His words were gentle and calm, with no signs of trepidation or accusation.

"I really want to," She admitted, her eyes travelling back to the baby. "I honestly want to."

"I know, but you won't." He said confidently.

Regina turned back to him, "how do you know that?" She paused, contemplating whether to tell him of her days as the Evil Queen, "A lot of things happened. I'm now capable of so many things."

He smiled at her, "I have absolutely no doubt that you are capable of a lot of things," he paused and waited until her eyes met his, "You and I both know that nothing is worth the loss of a child."

"This isn't fair," her lips quivered. Her vision blurred and when she blinked her eyes, tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the fabric of her dress.

"No. What would've been fair would be for the stable boy to save the beautiful princess." He paused and looked at her saddened face. "Or would it be that the Princess who saves the stable boy?

She chuckled, trying to find humor in his words, but the thought of losing Daniel again burned every fiber of her being. "As long as we end up together. I don't care."

Regina slowly released her tight grip on the handle and took a couple of steps towards him. She was terrified. She was scared to touch him, and she was scared of the inevitable disappearance of him. She'd never admit it, but she was afraid. Regina wanted to tell him that, but her eyes roamed across the countless members of Storybrooke frozen in place, but she knew they could probably hear them, but as her eyes are trained on him, she didn't care anymore, "Daniel, I'm scared. I don't know what to do."

"A beautiful young woman once told me that the only way to overcome fear is to face it. Now, I don't know if that's true but she's one incredible woman." He said, hoping to have her at least give him a smile.

Regina used the back of her hand and hastily wiped away the new batch of tears that threatened to fall. Her entire being shook, she was so afraid and so tired. What had transpired in the last couple of week with Robin had already torn her apart. She had submitted in believing that there is no happiness for her, but then the stupid Snow Queen had to do this to her, bring Daniel back. She had brought back the one person that believed in her, the one that never doubted her, the one that made her believe in love. Her draws in a shaky breath, as more tears fell, "I've missed you."

Daniel smiled at that. "What do you miss the most?" He asked. "Do you miss my-" he paused and grinned, "-how did you describe it? Adorable?" He looked at Regina and when she nodded, he continued. "So, Princess, Did you miss my adorable looks or my very entertaining jokes?"

Regina led out a small but bitter laugh. It amazed her that in whatever situation and circumstance she was in, he could always make her laugh. "Your jokes were horrible." She smiled at him. It was just like when they were stealing kisses between lunch and teatime, the world seemed to melt away. "I did miss your stories."

"You were always fond of my stories." He said, recalling their time together. "I loved our little picnic at Firefly Hill. I told you the story of the Sun and the Moon. I remember how beautiful you looked." He gazed into her chocolate eyes, "you still look beautiful."

Regina chuckled, but only succeeded in allowing more tears to drop. "And you don't look too bad for a man who was resurrected," she paused, "twice."

He only responded with a smile. He was resurrected once somehow he knew that. It would be a second time if Regina makes the deal. His eyes wandered to the little baby in the stroller. "Do the right thing."

She closed her eyes, knowing fully what he meant. "I just want to be happy." She knew she'd hate herself for being so vulnerable in front of the whole town, but at that moment, she didn't care. She only cared about the man who stood in front of her.

Regina took the rest of the steps towards until they stood right in front of each other. Her hand was trembling, but she held it up and placed it against his chest. She wrapped her other hand around his left arm, leaning into him. As if on instinct, he wrapped his hands around her waist.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck, finding solace in his embrace. When she felt his arms around her, she held him tighter, afraid that he'd suddenly disappear.

They stood there in the middle of the diner where the whole world could see. He held her close, but he could not offer her any words of comfort for those words he speaks would not be true.

Regina closed her eyes and for this moment in her life, she allowed the world to see who she really was, a young woman who only wanted to love and to be loved in return.

He lowered his head until his lips was near her hear. "Stay strong, Regina, and love again."

Regina flinched at his whispered words. She tried to calm her breathing, and pulled back to look into his beautiful eyes. Her eyes flickered down to his lips, every painful memory replaying in her mind. Her hands slowly reached his cheeks, softly caressing his face. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to him, pressing her warm lips against his. He responded, holding her even closer to him, feeling her soft lips against his. As she moved her lips against his, she hoped that something would happen. She wanted to believe that some sort of true love's kiss or a form of magic would happen and he would be able to stay with her, but alas she is the villain, and villains don't get happy endings.

Regina held onto him, tears falling uncontrollably. The contrast of her warm lips against his cold ones was just another agonizing reminder that this was not real. He was not real.

He pulled away and smiled when she tried to hide her tear stained face away. He used his finger and tilted her chin till their gaze met. "It's all right." He glanced at the clock and sighed, their time coming to an end. He pressed a soft kiss against her forehead just like the many times he did in the past.

She squeezed her eyes shut, holding him tightly against her. "I don't want this to end." After a moment, she let go of him. She took a couple of steps back towards the quiet baby in the stroller. She looked at the baby who stared at her with his curious eyes. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand again, but crouched down to level herself with the child. "I really want to." She reached forward and caressed the baby's soft cheeks and he giggled at her touch. The baby's soft skin was another reminder of a baby long ago. Her son.

"I'm not real."

Regina stood up and turned back to him. "I know."

Daniel looked at the clock that was moving, he then gazed around the diner at the many unknown faces, but then his eyes landed on her, the only good thing in his life. "I love you."

Regina trembled at his words. She didn't want to say goodbye again, she didn't want to have this end, but it wasn't real. She nodded, "I love you too."

It was silent again, as they stood across from each other, waiting for the clock to hit the number.

White smoke appeared beside Daniel and when the cloud of white disappeared, there stood the Snow Queen. "Time's up dear. Give me the child."

She waited a moment as if contemplating if to make the deal. "No."

The Snow Queen was surprised, but she quickly schooled her features. "Give me the child."

Regina shook her head, holding onto the handle of the stroller again.

"Why fight when you know the only thing you'll get is more pain." She asked, trying to push Regina in giving her the child. "Why stand up for the people who despise you?" She took a couple more steps towards Regina, "I can make him real."

"He's not real," she said, with a hint of doubt. She straightened her back. "He's made of ice. He doesn't have a heart."

"And you'd prefer loneliness and isolation than him?" The Snow Queen asked, gesturing to Daniel.

She'd prefer nothing. "Get out."

"This will only end in pain. Whether it ends now or later is all up to you."

Regina glances at the baby and back. She gritted her teeth. "Get out."

The Snow Queen smirks. "Of course." She waves her hand towards Daniel, and slowly, cracks formed on the statue. "Say goodbye."

Regina shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the sound of impact.

The Snow Queen lightly touched the statue and the cracks made its way throughout the body of the statue and in one blast, the whole statue shattered into millions of shattered ice.

Upon seeing Regina's tear stained face, a smirk made its way to the Snow Queen's face, satisfied. She turned around and when Regina heard the bell chime again, she allowed herself to open her eyes. Her gaze immediately fell towards the ground where there was now only shattered ice.

Regina straightened her back and wiped at her damp cheek, trying to compose herself. People began moving, but the room was still silent. She could feel Robin and Tinkerbelle's gaze on her. She could feel Granny's and the whole diner staring at her with sadness. She turned to her right and was met with Charming securing his son in his arms. Regina noticed how Henry stood, concerned but confused as to what he should do. He was about to take a step forward to his mom, but Snow approached her first. "Regina I'm-'

When Regina's eyes landed on Snow's, an old feeling resurfaced. She recalled the first time Daniel had died, how it had all transpired from the girl standing right in front of her. She quickly shook her head, forcing herself out of her train of thought. However she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in her gut. "I don't want to see you or any one of the Charmings. Understand?" She didn't even wait for Snow to respond before making her way out the door to her empty house. Alone.

* * *

A/N: This idea just came to me. I just had to write it to get it out of my head. I haven't edited it, so it's a little rough. I don't know where this story would go, whether to leave it a one-shot or continue it is up to you guys. Leave me reviews and tell me your thoughts.

- Cafe


End file.
